


Statue Still

by chibi_zoe



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Other, agalmatophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Whilst repacking Teito’s belongings after an unfortunate accident, Frau finds something that he never expected to.<br/>Agalmatophilia – The arousal by statues, mannequins, dolls and effigies - Sexuoerotic arousal from or attraction to statues and models of nude human beings (including mannequins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statue Still

Swearing at his own carelessness in knocking over Teito’s bag, Frau bent down to gather up the scattered belongings. There was the usual assortment of clothing, several items of which were long overdue for washing, a small toiletries bag and a dog-eared book. Idly placing the laundry in a separate pile and preparing to gather his own dirty clothes, he frowned as his bare toe impacted something unexpectedly hard. Glancing down at the floor, he saw an oddly shaped, black figurine.

Picking it up, he nearly dropped it again in sheer surprise. It was an effigy of himself – or rather of Zehel. His features were barely discernable under his cowl, his robes were strangely smooth and straight, and his scythe was rather disturbingly angled straight out in front of him. The whole statue was covered in a rubbery plastic that gave slightly beneath the firm grasp of his fingers. All in all, it was a very strange toy for the boy to have in his possession.

Shifting his grip as he passed the doll from one hand to the other, he dropped it in sudden shock as his finger inadvertently depressed a hidden button and it sprang to life. Soft buzzing filled the room for a long moment before Frau burst out laughing. It was a vibrator. Prudish, uptight, Teito had his very own vibrator. Rising to his feet with the sole intention of finding the brat to tease him mercilessly, he was suddenly struck motionless as the full impact of what he’d found slowly sank in.

The vibrator was styled after his own image. Did Teito imagine that it was Frau pounding into him whenever he played with his toy? Standing up straight and staring at the dildo in his hand, he let his imagination run wild. He could clearly see Teito, naked and writhing on his bed, hips pumping as he thrust the toy in and out of himself, calling out Frau’s name as he climaxed all over himself. Licking his lips in anticipation, Frau plotted how to catch Teito in the act.

** -- ** -- **

It had been a long day and Teito was both tired and frustrated. He was decidedly pleased therefore, when he returned to the room that he and Frau were currently sharing, to find that the bishop was out. There was a neatly written note on Teito’s bed explaining that Frau would be out for at least another couple of hours. Even though it wasn’t explicitly stated, Teito knew that this meant Frau was out hunting – a regular occurrence that he did his best not to think about.

Desperately needing to relax, Teito stripped off his clothing and made his way into the tiny bathroom. With Frau out and not due back any time soon, he could monopolise the hot water in a way that he rarely indulged in. Stepping beneath the steaming stream, he let a moan of pure pleasure escape his lips. Turning up the pressure, he let the water pound onto his aching muscles. He felt like he’d walked a thousand miles today – with a giant stone strapped to his back.

Leisurely soaping himself up, Teito was suddenly reminded of a statue of Zehel that he had seen in the local bazaar that afternoon. It had been small, but incredibly detailed, and Teito had wanted it very much, but been unable to afford it. He could see its perfection in his minds’ eye; it was almost as if the artist had actually seen Zehel. Teito had been unable to resist running his fingertips over the statue, worshipping it.

Running his hand down over his taut stomach, Teito lightly caressed himself, before reaching out with his other hand to turn off the water. It was tempting to stay within the enveloping stream of water and jerk off to the image of that perfect statue, but he had something else in his bag, something not nearly as perfect, but infinitely more suitable for his desires. He had picked it up in a fit of shocked yearning, and then guiltily hidden it within his luggage. 

** -- ** -- **

From his perch, hidden in the shadows, Frau watched as Teito walked naked from the bathroom, the droplets of water lingering in his hair catching the light and sparkling like a halo around his head. As he’d predicted, the boy walked straight to his bag and immediately started rummaging through the contents – his naked ass waving invitingly in the air. Sucking in a deep lungful of air, Frau stared avidly at the sight before him, and then sighed in regret as Teito abruptly stood up.

With his toy in hand, Teito moved over to Frau’s bed and lay down on it. Frau’s breath hitched in his chest as he watched Teito lightly caress the vibrator, and then raise it to his lips to kiss it gently. The blood-stiffened organ jutting from Teito’s groin twitched violently at the boy’s actions, and a single pearly drop glinted in the light before dribbling down to vanish into the dark hair at the organs’ root. Sliding his hand into his own robes, Frau moaned softly as his own hardened organ leapt into his hand.

He could see the moment that Teito turned his toy on. The boy threw his head back in ecstasy as he held the cowled head against his left nipple. As Frau watched, Teito moved the black rubbery vibrator all over his naked body, clearly moaning when he pressed it between his spread thighs. Between his own legs, Frau’s hand was working busily, and he swallowed audibly as Teito ever so slowly pressed the toy into his body, his back arching in pleasure as he did so.

The vibrating black effigy of Zehel was thrust mercilessly in and out of Teito’s body as the boy writhed and panted in pleasure. Sweat was clinging to his naked body and his eyes were clenched shut. Frau wondered if Teito was fantasising about him as he steadily brought himself closer and closer to orgasm. The merest thought that perhaps Teito was going to scream his name was enough to send Frau spiralling up into his own release.

** -- ** -- **

Teito came with a wordless shout of satisfaction. Panting breathlessly, he switched the vibrator off but left it wedged into his body. His heart was pounding in his chest and a sense of languid contentment was suffusing his body. The fact that sweat and semen were rapidly drying on his formerly clean body was a problem for later, right now he felt like he could lie here in Frau’s bed forever. Rolling over, he buried his face in the pillow and breathed deeply.

As his body slowly pushed the invading dildo from his body, Teito shuddered. The small statue of Zehel always felt so good going in, but so strange coming out. It fell onto the bed behind him, resting slickly against his skin as his ass pulsed in both relief and regret. Wishing that he could stay right where he was, Teito sighed as he pushed himself up. Gathering his toy, he straightened the sheets and then made his way back to the bathroom to clean up.

Gently cleaning off his vibrator, Teito was once again struck by its appearance. He’d never seen anything like it before or since, and he wondered, as he so often did, what Frau would make of it should he ever learn about it. Sometimes Teito dreamed about Frau confronting him over it, the larger man holding him down and showing him what a real man felt like. Other times, he dreamed about crawling into Frau’s bed and confessing, then making sweet love together in the dark.

There was no way however that the perverted bishop was ever going to be interested in a skinny little boy like him, not when there were innumerable beautiful ladies practically throwing themselves all over the man everywhere that they went. Sighing softly to himself, Teito carefully propped his cleaned toy beside the basin, facing towards the wall, and then hopped back into the shower to rinse off the evidence of an evening well spent.


End file.
